jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Goku
'' '' "You can destroy planets, but you can never destroy what I am, friend. I am the hope of the universe, I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent, I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. '' Ally to good, nightmare to you!" - Goku '' Goku, also known as '''Son Goku' (孫 悟空?)'' '' in the original Japanese-language version[1] (as well as in the English-language manga), is the main ''protagonist of the Dragon Ball manga series Goku is introduced as an eccentric, monkey-tailed boy who practices martial arts and possesses superhuman strength.[3] At first, Goku is believed to be an Earthling, but he is later revealed to be a member of an extraterrestrial warrior race called The Saiyans. As Goku matures, he becomes one of the universe's mightiest warriors and protects his adopted home planet, Earth from villains who wish to harm it. Goku is depicted as carefree and aloof when at ease but quickly serious and strategic-minded when fighting. Goku is able to concentrate his Ki and use it for devastatingly powerful energy-based attacks, the most prominent being his signature Kamehameha technique, in which Goku launches a blue energy blast from his palms. '' Powers & Abilities Through constant training, Goku has achieved many extraordinary abilities, like incredible superhuman strength and durability. He also possesses super speed and swift reflexes, and can perform energy blasts formed from ''ki. As a child, Goku wields the Nyoi-bo (如意棒 lit. "Mind Stick"?, renamed "Power Pole" in Funimation's anime dub), a magic staff that extends and retracts on command, given to him by Grandpa Gohan; but as he grows older and stronger, Goku eventually stops using the staff. Goku's first means of conveyance is a magic cloud called Kinto-un (筋斗雲''lit. "Somersault Cloud"?, renamed "Nimbus" in Funimation's dub), given to him by Master Roshi in return for saving Roshi's pet sea turtle.[37] After training with Kami, he learns to fly by virtue of the technique ''Bukū-jutsu (舞空術 lit. "Air Dance Technique"?) and uses the cloud less frequently. Goku's signature move is the Kamehameha (かめはめ波 lit. "Kamehame Wave"?), an energy blast technique learned from Master Roshi. Another notable technique of Goku's, taught to him by King Kai, is the Kaiō-ken (界王拳 lit. "World King Fist"?), an attack that multiplies his chi and strength for an instant, but can also strain his body afterwards. Goku's most powerful attack is the''Genki Dama'' (元気玉 lit. "Good Spirit Ball"?, renamed "Spirit Bomb" in Funimation's dub), an energy sphere created by gathering ki from surrounding life forms, which he also learned from King Kai.[21] Goku also learns a teleportation skill called Shunkan Idō (瞬間移動 lit. "Teleport"?, renamed "Instant Transmission" in Funimation's dub), which he learned from the inhabitants of the planet Yardrat. Goku is the only Saiyan in the series to achieve all known Saiyan transformations seen in the manga. In Dragon Ball, he can transform into a gigantic monkey-like creature called an Ōzaru (大猿 lit. "Great Monkey"?, renamed "Great Ape" or "Giant Ape" in Funimation's dub) when he stares at a full moon while possessing a Saiyan tail. Goku loses the ability to make this transformation when his friends cut off his tail. Although it grows back, Goku's tail is later permanently removed by Kami. In Dragon Ball GT, Goku is able to use this transformation again after regrowing his tail with the Elder Supreme Kai's help. In Dragon Ball Z, Goku becomes the first Super Saiyan in a millennium in rage when Frieza kills Krillin on the planet Namek. As the series progresses, Goku achieves every advanced form of Super Saiyan. Each transformation changes Goku's appearance and enormously enhances his abilities. Goku can fuse with Vegeta, creating a warrior with the combined powers and skills of both Saiyans. He can achieve this using two methods. The first method involves using the Potara Earrings''presented to Goku by the Elder Kai, which results in a 'perfect fusion', creating Vegito ("Vegerot" in Viz Media's manga translation). The other method, appearing only in the anime, is by performing the ''Metamorese Fusion Dance, which creates Gogeta. If the dance is performed incorrectly, it forms the obese Veku. Gallery ' 547065_432193300149730_2086100371_n.jpg|Goku's Great Ape Form. Super Saiyan (4).jpg|Goku's Super Saiyan Form. 42ada8 6723a9847382ec168775df510e67c4cf.jpg|Goku's Super Saiyan 2 Form. Goku ssj3 firing kamehameha blast by ameyfierra-d51279s.png|Goku's Super Saiyan 3 Form Super Saiyan 4 (3).jpg|Goku's super Saiyan 4 Form Super Saiyan God.jpeg|Goku's Super Saiyan God Form. Kamehameha_3.png|Goku Using Kamehameha ' Trivia: * Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Saiyan Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Characters who can Fly/Levitate Category:Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Revived characters Category:Brothers Category:Characters with ultimate powers Category:Kyle's adventure allies Category:Close friends of kyle Category:TeamOwl Category:Aliens